


You're already your own Person

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kuon has a severe case of claustrophobia (my hc), Kuron and Shiro talk, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Kuron is kind of not on friendly terms with the Black lion, Let Kuron become part of the team, Let Shiro adopt Kuron as his brother, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: “No thanks.” Kuron rose up, and started to leave only to come to a stop when Shiro took a hold of his wrist, holding him in place.“You don’t have to run away from her.” Shiro said, Kuron ground his teeth togheter.“I have- I want nothing to do with that lion.” Kuron ground out.“Kuron.”“No.”





	You're already your own Person

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know... i jsut needed to write Kuron and Shiro

Kuron sighed as he looked down at the screen full of info that Coran had asked him to go thruough, he was sitting near Coran’s work station, dressed in the suit that looked simmilar to Allura even if it was more grey scale in colours.

He wasn’t sure what the others thought of him now when it was clear he wasn’t real. Kuron looked up whe he heard the door swish open to see how Shiro came inside, dressed in his paladin armour, Kuron looked back to the screen.

  “Here you are, i’ve been looking for you.” Shiro said as he moved over.

  “Have you all finaly gotten to a decission about what to do wiht me?” Kuron replied wihtout looking up.

Shiro sighed before he sat down next to Kuron who sent him a startled look.

  “We’re not letting the Galra have you, that’s a fact.” Shiro said turning to look at Kuron who quickly looked back to the screen, but Shiro saw that he wasn’t reading it anymore. “But that wasn’t why i was looking for you.” Shiro smiled as he took the screen from Kuron’s loose grip, the clone slowly lifted his eyes to look at him. “I came to get you because we will need more people down on the planet, so you’re going to go wiht me in Black.” Kuron stared at him like he was insane, Shiro couldn’t help but snort at the expression on his clones face. “I mean, it would be good for you to get out and into the feild now and again.”

  “No thanks.” Kuron rose up, and started to leave only to come to a stop when Shiro took a hold of his wrist, holding him in place.

  “You don’t have to run away from her.” Shiro said, Kuron ground his teeth togheter.

  “I have- I want nothing to do with  **that**  lion.” Kuron ground out.

  “Kuron.”

  “No.” Kuron pulled himself free from Shiro’s hold to turn around and face the person he had been cloned to replace. “I tried to bond with her  _once_ , and she ignored me compleatly! back before I knew I wasn’t real.”

  “Don’ say that, just because yu’re not me doesn’t mean you’re not someone.” Kuron gave Shiro a cold glare.

  “Yeah, i’m someone, I’m an operation! I’m a tool! I’m not someone who can become my own person!” Kuron startd to move thowards the door.

  “You’re doing a extrodinary job in become your own person anyway.” Shiro said as he moved up to Kuron’s side, the clone sent him another glare. “Trust me on this, Kuron, you’re already become your own person.” Shiro walked past himthowards the Black paladins station “And besides, i’ve always wanted a brother.” he smiled at the clone who froze in place next to him.

  “Don’t be stuid.” he huffed and was about to walk to the door when the station sank into the floor. Kuron sent Shiro a betrayed look that only made the black paladin burst ought laughing.

  “She’s not gonna bite your head of, so calm down.”

  “You’re crazy!” Curon barked as he felt the path narrow down aroudn him, it got hard to breath and he blindly reached out and grabbed a hold of Shiro’s shoulder.

  “Oh shit, i forgot that you’re claustrophobic.” Shiro said before he placed his hand on Kuron’s upper back as a way for the clone to ground himself. “Breathe deep breaths okay, deep breaths.”

Kuron wasn’t sure how they got from the station to the lion, but when he finaly became able to breath he was already in the Black lions cocpit and there was no way for him to return since She had already started to take of, with a roar.


End file.
